


You're The Light Shining In The Dark

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: (yeah thats just me projecting), 5+1, Anyways, Cute, Fluff, M/M, So yeah, Well - Freeform, Yuto is a fluff ball, Yuto!centric, also, but just a hint of it, bye, embarrassed Yuto, how come there are no yuto centric fanfics?, idk how to tag?, im pretty sure Yuto is actually scared of the dark, its cute, milk couple, scared of the dark, the fic is not about them, the others are soft for him, theres that, they're just... there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-18 10:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: The title has little to do with the story, but anyways...Yuto is scared of the dark and the others find out, one by one.





	1. Jinho + Hongseok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take requests for fanfictions at the link https://booksfanficsandstuff.tumblr.com or in the comments section, the groups I write for are in my profile ^.^

They knew Yuto got scared easily. The tall Japanese boy was their scaredy-cat, the one who was always clinging to someone when the group told scary stories and who couldn’t watch scary movies without getting too scared to sleep alone for at least a few days. So, they knew Yuto was easily scared. They just didn’t know all of his fears. Or, more specifically, they didn’t know why there was always a light on in the corridor by Yuto’s and Wooseok’s door.

It had never been a problem. Yuto either was the first one to go to bed or the last one; he made sure of that. When he was the first, the dorm was still noisy and the lights were still on, and he was able to drift off just fine. In the morning, when he woke up, the lights had already been turned off, but by then there was already light coming in through the window, so it didn’t matter. When he was the last he just left the corridor light on, and it was enough for him to sleep peacefully.  
There had been a few… accidents along the way. Nights when he was the first to go to sleep and woke up in the middle of the night and all of the lights were off and he panicked. But then he just climbed down to Wooseok’s bed and curled up against the maknae, who never questioned his actions or complained about the sudden invasion, only wrapping an arm around Yuto and going back to sleep.  
So, it had never been a problem. Yuto wanted to keep it a secret and he managed to. The others didn’t have to know. He was doing fine without them knowing. Besides, he could only imagine how much he’d be teased if they found out. What type of nineteen year old is scared of the dark, after all? One thing was to be scared of scary movies and pranks, and that was already embarrassing enough. But being scared of the dark? That was just plain ridiculous.  
He wondered if they suspected something, from the time they’d pranked him by locking him in his room, in the dark, but he knew they probably just attributed his reaction to the shock and to waking up locked in his room, alone. They couldn’t know that the reason for Yuto’s tears was the dark, he knew the possibility wouldn’t even cross their minds, because, again, he’s nineteen, and people his age aren’t usually scared of the dark.  
So all was well. No one knew about his secret and he continued to leave a light on when he went to bed, and there was no reason for anyone to find out about it. That is, until one day when they were resting at the dorm at night, after a long day of practice, and all of the lights suddenly went out.  
Yuto froze. He’d been alone in his room, reading, and now he was alone in the dark. He could hear the others through the dorm, whining and stumbling around, probably looking for phones and flashlights, but he couldn’t move.  
The room was completely dark, and Yuto noticed, already on the verge of panicking, that he’d left his phone on the living room, to charge on the only available socket. He could feel the tears forming in his eyes as he hastily pulled the covers from Wooseok’s bed, where he was lying, to cover himself. He covered himself from his toes to his neck, in an attempt to calm down, but it didn’t work. He could feel the tears starting to form in his eyes.  
He shut his eyes tightly, trying to calm down, to breathe in deeply, but it only made him more scared. A little hiccup escaped his lips as tears started to roll down his cheek and he cursed himself. Why was he like this? He wasn’t a little kid, he was nineteen and shouldn’t be scared of something like this. So why couldn’t he calm down and go looking for some light like a normal person his age?  
He sat up on the bed, bringing the covers with him, as he felt slightly safer with them. Then he rested his head on his knees and let the tears flow. There was nothing else he could do right now.

“Where is Yuto?”  
Asked Jinho, once they’d all gathered in the living room. When the power had gone out they’d all migrated there, looking for light sources or just to see if there was anything they could do. Now they’d made themselves comfortable, sitting on the couch and on the floor around their little coffee table, where a phone and a flashlight illuminated the surroundings. However, Jinho noticed, as he was about to sit down, there were only nine people in the room.  
“He’s probably sleeping, hyung.”  
Said Changgu, who was busy trying to get Yanan to sit on his lap. Jinho frowned. Sometimes Yuto did go to bed early, but not this early. They hadn’t even eaten yet. He wouldn’t skip dinner like that. Jinho looked at the others, who were trying to think of something to do while they waited for the lights to come back. He sighed.  
“I’ll go see if he wants to join us.”  
He said. As he was leaving, phone in hand so that he could see where he was going, he felt a presence by his side. He turned around and smiled when he saw Hongseok.  
“Hey, hyung.”  
Said the younger boy, smiling.  
“Hey. You didn’t have to come. It’s just a few steps, you know?”  
Hongseok shrugged, still smiling.  
“Gotta make sure no monsters get you.”  
He joked. Jinho laughed and opened the door to Yuto’s room.

Yuto’s head shot up when he heard the door opening. He whimpered and shrunk himself against the wall behind his back, bringing the covers up higher to cover everything but his eyes, which were fixed on the door. And then he heard Jinho’s voice.  
“Yuto?”  
Yuto let out a small cry. He’d never been so relieved.  
“J-Jinho hyung.”  
He said, hiccupping. He felt embarrassed about what his hyung was about to witness, but right now the relief was way bigger.  
“Yuto? Are you ok?”  
A light reached Yuto, and he raised his hand to dry the tears on his cheeks before Jinho could see them, although he knew it was useless. He could vaguely see Jinho standing by the door and stretched his arms towards the boy. He knew the gesture was childish, but he didn’t really care at the moment.  
At his gesture he saw Jinho approach him and just then noticed Hongseok by the boy’s side. Great. Another person to make fun of him.  
“What happened, Yuto?”  
Asked Hongseok, softly, sitting by the boy’s side. Yuto shook his head. Jinho sat on his other side and the phone on his hand illuminated the room, sending relief all through Yuto’s boy. Hongseok’s hand came up to caress Yuto’s hair and the boy leaned into the touch, curling up against his hyung.  
“Yuto.” Called Jinho. The boy didn’t look up from his place against Hongseok’s chest. “Yuto, baby, are you scared of the dark?”  
Yuto could feel himself blushing, but nodded his head nonetheless. He knew there was no use in lying at this point. He felt Hongseok’s hold around him get tighter.  
“Why didn’t you tell us? Is this why you were so scared when the others locked you here alone?”  
Yuto nodded again.  
“Didn’t want you guys to laugh at me.”  
He answered, voice still trembling. Jinho shook his head, although he knew Yuto couldn’t see, then spoke softly.  
“We need to know these things, Yuto, so things like this don’t happen. Besides, they may tease you once or twice, but they’ll forget about it, eventually. No one teases Yanan about being scared of butterflies anymore, do they?”  
Yuto laughed lightly at Jinho’s words and the two older boys smiled.  
“C’mon, lets go to the living room. The others probably found something to do already.”  
Said Hongseok, standing up and pulling Yuto with him. He made sure to not let go of the boy’s hand while they walked to where the others were gathered.


	2. Changgu + Yanan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take requests for fanfictions at the link https://booksfanficsandstuff.tumblr.com or in the comments section, the groups I write for are in my profile ^.^

After the Jinho/Hongseok incident, Yuto came to the conclusion that he should be more careful. Jinho had told him that he should tell the others about it, but he… couldn’t. The fact that he was scared of the dark still embarrassed him to no end, and he’d rather have as little people possible knowing about it. Plus, he’d rather die than to have Wooseok find out about that.  
So, needless to say, he wasn’t all that thrilled when he was asked to go back to the company at night, alone, to retrieve Yanan and Changgu, who had stayed back to make up for arriving late at practice in the morning. But Hwitaek had told him to go, and all of the others were busy cleaning the dorm, showering or helping Hongseok cook. So Yuto only sighed and nodded, grabbing his coat and leaving to the company.  
Just the walk there, alone, left the hairs on Yuto’s arms standing up and as he arrived at the company he was already half terrified. He entered the building, trying to control his breathing as he noticed that all of the lights were turned off. He breathed in deeply and ran to where he knew the first light switch would be, and as soon as the room was illuminated he sighed in relief.  
He repeated the process a few times, until he finally reached the practice room, relief washing over him again when he heard music coming from inside. He knocked and opened the door. Yanan and Changgu were in the middle of the choreography, but stopped when they saw him. Changgu stopped the song and turned towards the younger.  
“Hey, Yuto. What are you doing here?”  
Asked Changgu.  
“Hui hyung told me to come get you. You weren’t answering your phones.”  
Explained the younger. The other two smiled sheepishly and apologized.  
“We’ll just get our thing and we can go, ok?”  
Yuto nodded and closed the door, waiting for the other two. As they came out, Changgu sighed.  
“We have to turn off all the lights.”  
He groaned. It was the worst part of being the last one to leave. It was their responsibility to make sure everything was turned off.  
“We can separate, hyung so that it’s faster.”  
Suggested Yanan. Changgu smiled and nodded.  
“Seems good. I can take this floor, you guys take the first and we meet at the door, ok?”  
Yanan nodded and Yuto bit his lip, not wanting to be responsible for turning off the lights, but the older boy was already pulling him away. He sighed and followed the Chinese boy, knowing he had no choice.  
“I’ll take this side and you take that one, ok?”  
Asked Yanan, once they reached the first floor. Yuto nodded.  
“Ok, hyung.”  
He mumbled. Yanan smiled at him and left to turn off the lights. Yuto breathed in deeply once he was alone. He could do it. He wasn’t a little kid anymore, he could take a few seconds alone in the dark. He saw the lights start to go out at the other end of the corridor and hurried to start his side. He didn’t want to spend more time alone in the dark than it was necessary.  
Once all of the lights were out, Yuto looked around, trying to find Yanan. He’d expected the older to meet him in the middle of the corridor so they could go wait for Changgu in front of the company, but the Chinese boy was nowhere to be seen and Yuto began to panic.  
He felt his pants’ pocket for his phone, only to remember it was with Hui, who had taken it away from him during practice and had forgotten to give it back. His breath picked up and he felt around for the light switch, but in his panicked state he couldn’t remember where the closest light switch was. After feeling the wall for a few seconds he gave up and slid to the ground, pulling his knees against his chest.  
“Yanan hyung!”  
He whined, hoping his hyung would hear. He didn’t want the older to see him like this, just like he hadn’t wanted Jinho and Hongseok to see him a few days earlier, but right now this seemed like the best choice.  
“Yanan hyung!”  
He called again, hating how weak and whiny his voice sounded.  
He was about to call again when he heard footsteps and saw a light at the end of the corridor.  
“Yuto? What are you doing here?”  
The boy hurried to get up, hurrying towards Changgu.  
“H-hyung…”  
He whined, grabbing Changgu’s arm. The older tilted his head.  
“Were you crying?” He asked, turning his phone’s flashlight towards Yuto. The younger boy raised a hand to his cheeks, just then noticing that they were wet. “What happened?”  
Asked the older boy, confused.  
“I-it’s too dark.”  
Managed to mumble Yuto. Changgu raised an eyebrow.  
“Aren’t you too old to be scared of the dark, Yuto?”  
Asked the older. Yuto blushed, looking down.  
“Sorry.”  
He mumbled. Changgu chuckled.  
“It’s ok, you big baby. Now lets go before Yanan gets worried.”  
And saying that he took Yuto’s hand and pulled the younger with him.  
Yanan was waiting in front of the building and frowned when the other two reached him.  
“What took you two so long?”  
He asked as they began to walk back.  
“Had to rescue this kid in the corridor. Did you know Yuto is scared of the dark?”  
Asked the oldest and Yuto covered his face with his hands, wishing that the floor would open up and swallow him. Yanan chuckled.  
“Aren’t you a bit too old for that?”  
Asked the Chinese boy, making Yuto groan.  
“Can you two stop, please?”  
He whined. The other two laughed and said nothing, but Changgu didn’t let go of Yuto’s hand until they got back to the dorm, and it warmed the boy’s heart. And maybe Jinho was right. Maybe he should just tell the others and get this over with. But that was a job for another day.


	3. Hwitaek + Shinwon

Hwitaek and Shinwon finding out was entirely Shinwon’s fault, and Yuto didn’t regret “accidentally” locking the older out a few days after the incident as revenge.  
They were at the company getting ready to leave, and Yuto was thanking the gods above that Hyunggu would be staying a bit longer with Hyojong to look over the choreography, because it meant he wouldn’t be sent to turn the lights off. And as Hui stayed to give Hyunggu and Hyojong instructions about what to do when they left and Yuto headed to their locker room with Shinwon, the rapper didn’t expect anything to happen. So when everything went dark, he couldn’t help the little scream that left his mouth.  
He quickly controlled himself, using his phone light to look around. It didn’t help much, only painting the walls with weird shadows that scared him even more, but it would be enough for him to find Shinwon. Except… Shinwon wasn’t anywhere to be found. Yuto’s breath quickened. He was sure the older was with him, he’d been there just seconds ago.  
“H-hyung? Shinwon hyung?”  
He called, voice shaking more than he wanted it to. When there was no answer Yuto felt his eyes begin to water, hating that this was his automatic reaction when he got scared. He pressed his back against the lockers, sliding down and sitting on the floor, knees pulled against his chest as he used the phone flashlight to look around the room.  
“Shinwon hyung!”  
He called again, feeling the tears begin to fall. His already quick heartbeat became even more erratic. He wanted to get out. He needed to get out. Gathering all the strength and courage he had left, Yuto rushed to the door, pulling the doorknob. But it was locked. The boy whined, pulling again and again, feeling his throat close up. After a few pulls he gave up and with a chocked sob he sat on the floor, crying. He crawled to the closest wall and sat with his back against it.

Hwitaek arrived at the locker room’s door to find Shinwon laughing quietly against his hands. He looked around and frowned when he didn’t see Yuto.  
“Shinwon? Where’s Yuto? Why are you laughing?”  
The younger, face red from laughing, smirked.  
“I locked him inside.” He said, proudly. Hwitaek raised an eyebrow. “Thought it would be funny, give him a little scare.”  
Hui rolled his eyes. Sometimes he felt like he was a pre-school teacher. He shoved Shinwon lightly and grabbed the key, opening the door.

Yuto didn’t know for how long he was locked in the dark, but it couldn’t have been too long. His scared mind convinced him that it was hours, of course, but he knew it had been less than two minutes. He was working on controlling his breathing – with little success – when the door opened and light filled the room. The Japanese boy shut his eyes, momentarily blinded, and then sighed in relief.  
“Yuto?”  
Hwitaek sounded worried, and when Yuto opened his eyes he was met with the two older boys’ worried looks.  
“Hui hyung.”  
Said Yuto, extending his hands up, towards the older.  
The leader hurried to him, kneeling down next to the rapper and letting Yuto cling to him.  
“Hey, shh, its ok, you’re ok. Hyung is here with you.”  
Yuto buried his head further against the older’s shoulder and Hwitaek rubbed his back softly, until Yuto’s sobs died down. As the younger stopped crying, Hui tried to pull back, but the rapper didn’t let go.  
“No.”  
He whined. Hui sighed and glared at Shinwon, who was watching the scene with a guilty expression.  
“Sorry, Yuto, I didn’t know you were this scared of being locked up.”  
Said the singer, sounding incredibly guilty and apologetic. Yuto shook his head.  
“I-I’m not… its not about being locked up.”  
He mumbled, finally letting go of Hui, although the older noticed Yuto fidgeting and grabbed the boy’s hand, seeing relief on Yuto’s eyes at the gesture.  
“Then what is it?”  
Asked Shinwon, clearly confused. Yuto shook his head. Shinwon was about to ask again when a look from Hwitaek shut him up. He bit his lip, keeping his questions to himself. He hadn’t meant to scare Yuto like that, and he felt too guilty to press it too much, no matter how curious he was.  
“Well, its ok now. Let’s go home.”  
Saying that the leader pulled Yuto up, never letting go of the boy’s hand.

They were walking down the corridor, heading towards the company door, when Yuto suddenly stopped walking, making Hui stumble. The leader looked at the youngest, confused.  
“Yuto? What is it? Did you forget something?”  
The boy was biting his lip, eyeing the corridor in front of him. Hui followed the boy’s gaze, finding nothing in the dark corridor. He looked back at Yuto’s scared expression, then at the corridor and then back at Yuto. Then it dawned on him.  
“Is it the dark? Is that why you were so scared earlier?” Asked the leader, softly. Yuto looked down, but just that action spoke volumes to Hui. “C’mon, hyung is here, it’ll be ok, yeah? I’m right here.”  
He assured the Japanese boy. Yuto looked at him, clearly considering his options, then nodded slightly. Hui smiled encouragingly, then glared a Shinwon to keep the boy from saying anything. Sometimes Shinwon’s jokes came out before he had time to think them through, and Hui didn’t want Yuto to be more uncomfortable than he already was.  
As they walked down the corridor, Yuto’s hold on Hui’s hand tightened and the boy glued himself to the older. Hui smiled fondly. No matter how scary and expressionless Yuto seemed to be, the rapper was absolutely adorable to him.  
As they finally reached another illuminated path, Yuto distanced himself from the singer, clearly embarrassed, but didn’t dare to let go of Hui’s hand. The older chuckled. Yes. Yuto was adorable.


	4. Hyunggu

It was uncommon for the youngest members to be paired together when they stayed at hotels. Hwitaek always insisted that they roomed with one of the oldest, claiming that they needed to be supervised. The three maknaes always rolled their eyes at that, but Yuto had to admit that this time he was quite excited to not room with Hyunggu or Wooseok; it would solve two problems at once.

Firstly, it would solve his problem of being scared of the dark. It had always been especially hard to hide it when they stayed at hotels, because the only way to keep the room from being completely dark was by leaving the bathroom lights on. And in the mornings, whomever was rooming with him always looked confused, and Yuto always shrugged, as if he had no idea of why the bathroom lights were on. Secondly, it would solve his problem with Wooseok. Which was Yuto’s growing feelings for the younger boy and the fact that Yuto was having a hard time controlling himself when Wooseok was near him.

So, he was quite glad for Hwitaek’s rule, this once, because almost all of the older members knew about his problem already, and wouldn’t tease him much. And, of course, just because Yuto was already relaxed, Hwitaek chose that day to allow the younger boys to pair up.

“Yuto, you’re with Hyunggu, Wooseokie will stay with Jinho, Shinwon…”

Yuto’s eyes widened. Oh, gods, why?

 

‘At least’ Yuto thought, as Hyunggu opened the door to their room ‘It isn’t Wooseok’.

They entered the room and Hyunggu immediately threw himself in one of the beds, groaning.

“Ah, this feels good.”

Said the younger, stretching. Yuto lay down on the other bed, feeling as his muscles relaxed. Hyunggu was right, it was good. Would probably be better if Yuto could actually fully relax, but always got nervous when sharing a hotel room with someone else.

The two boys stayed silent for a second, before Hyunggu spoke again.

“Do you wish you were rooming with Wooseok?”

Asked the slightly younger boy. Yuto’s eyes widened and he sat up, looking at Hyunggu. The singer had also sat up and was looking at the taller boy curiously.

“W-what? Why do you think that?”

Asked the older, trying not to sound nervous (and failing). Hyunggu smiled slightly and shrugged.

“You’re not as subtle as you think, Yuto.”

Said the singer. Yuto blushed.

“I… do you think he knows?”

Hyunggu shook his head.

“Wooseokie lives too much inside his own head. He’s not that good at noticing things.” Yuto bit his lip. Did this mean that he had no chance? “Hey. I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just that he’s too busy trying to figure out how he feels, and ends up not paying attention to how the others around him feel.”

Yuto frowned.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

He asked. Hyunggu shrugged again.

“Don’t know. But if you want my opinion, I think you have a chance with him.”

Yuto felt the heat creeping up to his cheeks once again. He huffed, trying to hide his embarrassment.

“Shut up, Hyunggu.”

He muttered, lying back down. The other boy chuckled.

“As you wish.” He answered. “Good night, Yuto.”

 

Yuto waited for about an hour before getting up and turning on the bathroom lights. He then tiptoed to the room’s light switch and turned off the lights, smiling slightly as he saw that the room was still sufficiently illuminated. He went back to his bed and lay down. Finally he could sleep.

Ten minutes later he got up again, sighing. He’d been trying to ignore his bladder and go to sleep, but the slight pressure was making him too uncomfortable. He climbed out of the bed and headed to the bathroom. He got in, did what he had to do and headed out again, relieved. He fell on the bed once again and closed his eyes. Yes. Finally, he could…

“Yuto? Why did you leave the lights on?”

Yuto froze. He turned around. Hyunggu was turned towards him, rubbing his eyes. Shit.

“I, uhn… I forgot to turn them off?”

He said, although it sounded more like a question. Hyunggu frowned.

“Hum, can you turn it off now?”

Yuto bit his lip nervously.

“I’m tired.”

He said, whining to give it a more realistic effect.

“C’mon, it’s not that far.”

Argued the younger. Yuto’s heart was thumping so loudly he was surprised Hyunggu hadn’t heard it.

“Yes, it is.”

Hyunggu sighed.

“Ok, I’ll go.”

Yuto panicked.

“No!” Hyunggu stopped, already ready to get out of the bed. He looked at Yuto, curious. Yuto bit on his already abused bottom lip. “C-can’t we just leave it on?”

He asked, voice shaking slightly. Hyunggu raised an eyebrow.

“Are you… scared of the dark?” Asked the younger boy. Yuto sighed and buried his face on his pillow. Hyunggu giggled. “Are you, really? Yah, you big baby, why didn’t you just tell me?”

Yuto’s face was on fire.

“Shut up.”

He mumbled, voice muffled by the pillow but still perfectly audible. Hyunggu giggled again.

“So cute, our little Yuto. I can’t believe you’re actually scared of the dark. Aren’t you too old for that?”

At that Yuto sat up and glared at Hyunggu.

“Can you please stop?”

He asked, arms crossed. Hyunggu chuckled.

“Ok, ok, sorry. We can leave the lights on.”

Said the younger, lying back down. Yuto did the same, sighing. At least now he’d be able to sleep peacefully. He could deal with Hyunggu in the morning.

“Hey. Can you please not tell anyone?”

Yuto asked. He heard Hyunggu laugh.

“Sure, Yuto. Don’t worry. Now go to sleep.”


	5. Hyojong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proofread by kenmiauw  
> Thanks a lot <3  
> Hope you guys like it!

Despite the fact that Yuto had already forgiven Shinwon for his little prank a long time ago and even after Yuto had gotten him back for that, Shinwon still seemed to feel guilty for his actions. Yuto had told him, more than once, that he didn’t have to worry. He couldn’t have known anyways, since Yuto had never said anything. But still, Shinwon didn’t seem inclined to let it go. Usually Yuto simply ignored it, rolling his eyes at the boy when he did anything to apologize. But today, Yuto was glad for once.

Once again he’d been sent to fetch people from the company. He sighed, knowing there was no getting out of this, and cursed Hyojong and his overworking ass, before heading out. He’d already walked for a good five minutes when someone called his name, startling him. He turned, only to see a breathless Shinwon running towards him.

“Hyung? What are you doing here?” Asked the younger, when a wet-haired and panting Shinwon reached him.

“Hwitaek hyung told me he had sent you.” Said the boy, between deep breaths. “I thought you’d appreciate the company.”

The older smiled at him and Yuto’s confused frown became a small smile.

“Thanks, hyung.”

He said. Shinwon took his hand and squeezed it, and the two resumed walking. The path was, indeed, way less scary with someone by his side.

 

When they got to the company, Yuto groaned. All the lights were out, meaning Hyojong was the last one there. Which meant they were the ones who would have to turn everything off when they headed out. Shinwon squeezed his hand.

“Hey, don’t worry. Hyung is here. There’s no need to be scared.”

Yuto blushed, but he felt thankful. They entered the building.

“I’ve already forgiven you, hyung.” Yuto said, trying to distract himself as they walked through the dark corridor. “You know that, right?”

By his side, Shinwon chuckled then turned on one of the lights, making Yuto sigh in relief.

“I know. Doesn’t mean I’ll leave you alone when I know that you’re scared.”

He said, pulling Yuto forwards. The younger boy smiled. His hyungs were too good to him. They reached the door to the practice room and Shinwon opened the door, calling Hyojong.

“Shinwon? What are you doing here?”

The older asked, stopping the song.

“Hwitaek hyung told me to come fetch you. He said, and I quote ‘drag that skinny ass of his out of the company, if necessary. I don’t want him overworking himself.' So let’s go.”

Yuto chuckled and he heard Hyojong do the same, before sighing.

“Ok, I guess I have no choice.”

“Nope!”

Shinwon answered cheerfully and a few minutes later Hyojong was outside.

“Oh, Yuto. Hey.” Greeted the older boy.

“Hi, hyung.”

“Let’s go?” Shinwon asked. Yuto noticed the older still hadn’t let go of his hand.

“Wait.” Hyojong sighs, “We need to turn off the lights.” 

Yuto almost groaned.

“Hum. Yuto and I will take care of this floor, you do the first, hyung.” Shinwon turns towards Yuto. “Ok?” 

“Why can’t each of us do a part?” Hyojong frowned. “It’ll be faster.”

Yuto bit his lip. ‘Don’t panic. It’s ok.’ He repeated to himself. And, to his relief, Shinwon shook his head.

“We won’t take that long, hyung. Let’s go.” Shinwon said, pulling Yuto away, not giving Hyojong space to argue. Yuto squeezed his hand as they walked away, to thank him.

 

Once they were back in the dorm Yuto hugged Shinwon and thanked him. It’d been very kind of him to do that. The older had ruffled his hair, grinning, and told him that he could just ask for help whenever he needed it.

And now it was time to go to bed, and Yuto was waiting for Yanan to finally go to sleep. He wanted to sleep, but the older boy was still awake, and Yuto didn’t want to ask the boy to leave the corridor lights on, even though the older already knew. So he waited, until Yanan called him to say goodnight, and Yuto sighed tiredly. Finally.

He waited a few minutes after the older headed to bed, before getting up and making his way to his bedroom. He left the lights on and was about to enter the room when a voice made him freeze.

“Why didn’t you turn the lights off?”

Yuto turned around to see Hyojong at his room’s door, looking at him.

“A-ah, hyung, you scared me. I thought you were asleep.”

He said, avoiding the question. Hyojong hummed.

“Got up to get some water. So, the lights?”

He asked.

“I forgot, I guess. I’m tired.”

Hyojong raised an eyebrow.

“Well, will you turn them off?”

Yuto bit his lip, hard.

“Well, you’ll go there now, hyung, won’t you?”

Hyojong nodded, then walked towards Yuto, stopping in front of the boy.

“If you’re scared of something, you should tell us. This way we can help you. I’ll leave the lights on when I come back, ok? Now go to sleep.”

Yuto could only stare at the boy, eyes wide.

“Y-you know?”

Hyojong chuckled.

“I suspected. The way Shinwon was holding your hand and how he didn’t want you to go turn off the lights alone… it doesn’t take a genius to figure out what was going on.”

Yuto was chewing on his lip, looking down, cheeks red.

“It’s no big deal, Yuto. Don’t worry, ok?” A yawn escapes Hyojong’s lips. “Now go to bed. Good night.”

“Good night, hyung.” Yuto mumbled. 

Well. Now there was only one person who didn’t know. And Yuto planned on keeping it like that.


	6. Wooseok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand here is the last one!  
> Thanks again to kenmiauw for proofreading <3  
> and I hope you guys like it!

Yuto was sitting on his bed, staring at the little lamp in his hands.

Hyojong had pulled him aside a few minutes earlier, shoving a little box in his hands and saying ‘better than leaving the corridor lights on’. Yuto had frowned and looked down, blushing immediately as he saw what he had been handed.

“Hyung! I don’t need it.”

He had whined. Hyojong had just chuckled.

“Yeah, it’s not like you’re scared of the dark or anything.” Said the older, before turning around and going to look for Hwitaek. “It’ll help, trust me.”

He said, before leaving a blushing Yuto behind with his newly acquired nightlight.

 

And now Yuto was sitting on Wooseok’s bed, embarrassedly staring at the little panda nightlight resting in his hands. What was Hyojong thinking? He couldn’t use that! Nightlights were for little kids and he was nineteen years old. Besides, Hyojong was delusional if he thought Yuto would let Wooseok find out about that little problem of his. Never in a million year.

He was about to put the light back into it’s box to give it back to Hyojong, when the bedroom door opened and Wooseok entered. Yuto jumped up, hiding his hands behind his back, still holding the lamp. He groaned internally when he heard the box fall to the ground. It was empty, but it would be enough for Wooseok to figure it out.

“Yuto? Are you ok?” The younger boy asked, frowning. Yuto glanced at the floor, quickly. Maybe the other wouldn’t see it… Unfortunately, Wooseok followed his gaze, eyes ending up on the little box on the floor.

“No!”

Screamed the Japanese boy, as the younger bent down to retrieve the box. Wooseok stopped midway, startled. He looked at Yuto, than at the box, then back at Yuto. And then he bent down the rest of the way and grabbed the box. Yuto let got of the lamp behind his back and buried his face on his hands. For a moment there was silence. Then Wooseok’s soft voice broke it.

“Yuto? Will you look at me?” Yuto sighed, but let his hands fall to his lap, risking a look at the younger. Wooseok had thrown the little box onto the bedside table. “C’mon, it’s not a big deal.”

He said, gently. His eyes were soft. Yuto sighed again. He could his face burning, but ignored it.

“It’s embarrassing.”

He mumbled. Wooseok sat by his side and reached behind Yuto, grabbing the nightlight. He looked at the little lamp and chuckled. Yuto groaned and buried his face in his hands again.

“Hey, no, sorry.” Said the maknae as he stopped laughing. “It’s just cute. I’m not laughing at you.”

Yuto sighed and let himself fall back on the bed. He saw from the corner of his eyes as Wooseok put the nightlight on the bedside table. The younger lay down too, but on his side, facing Yuto.

“Can I tell you a secret?”

Wooseok, after a while of silence. Yuto shrugged.

“If you want to.”

He said, still not looking at the other rapper. Wooseok hummed and raised a hand to run it through Yuto’s hair.

“I already knew about it.”

Yuto’s eyes widened and he turned to the maknae.

“What?”  
Yuto’s cheeks reddened. Wooseok laughed.

“I already knew. I noticed how you always left the lights on when you went to bed, and how you always came to my bed when the lights were off. I noticed you had been crying that day the light went out and Jinho and Hongseok went to get you. It wasn’t that hard to figure out.”

Yuto was beet red. Even his dark skin couldn’t hide it.

“I, I… what… why didn’t you ever say anything?”

He managed to ask. Wooseok shrugged.

“I saw how much you worked to hide it. Just didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Yuto bit his lip. He couldn’t believe Wooseok knew about it. As soon as it finally downed on him completely he felt his cheeks growing redder.

“Oh my god.”

He said, raising his arms to hide his face with them. He felt Wooseok’s breath tickled his cheek and then his arms were removed from his face. He opened his eyes to see the younger looking down at him, a small smile on his face.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed. It’s not a big deal.”

He said. Yuto would’ve listened to his advice, if his head wasn’t short-circuiting the moment he realized how close Wooseok’s face was to his.

“I… I… uhh…”

He stuttered. Wooseok smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

“Cute.”

He snorted, before leaning back and offering Yuto a hand to help him stand up. Yuto did so, still a bit dizzy. Ok. That’s not how he had planned his evening to go.

 

When the time to go to bed came, Yuto was faced with a dilemma. He could either wait from everyone to go to bed and keep his light on, or he could just accept that everyone knew about it and turn on his new nightlight. It only took a few minutes for the boy to sigh and grab his phone. There were still five of them awake, it would probably be a long wait.

He had been waiting for less than an hour when Wooseok sighed and got up. He stopped in front of Yuto and extended a hand. Yuto looked at it, then at Wooseok’s face, confused. The maknae rolled his eyes and reached forward, grabbing Yuto’s hand and pulling the younger up.

“We’re going to bed. Goodnight, hyungs.”

Wooseok waved at the others whilst pulling Yuto with him. Yuto ignored the ‘uuuuhs’ and ‘awwwwws’ from his hyungs in favour of freaking out about Wooseok’s hand in his.

When they got into the room Wooseok let go of Yuto’s hand and looked at the shorter boy, one eyebrow raised. He then shook his head and extended his hand. Yuto looked at it, confused.

“Uhn… what?”

His cheeks still felt warm. Wooseok rolled his eyes.

“Your nightlight. Give it to me.”

Yuto cringed and played with the hem of his shirt, before noticing Wooseok was serious about it.

“Seokie, c’mon. There’s no need.”

Wooseok raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, so you’d rather sleep with all the lights off?”

Yuto pouted, but reached to his bed, grabbing the box with the little lamp. He gave it to Wooseok. The younger smiled and took it from Yuto, and a minute later the room’s lights were off and the space was illuminated only by the little light on the wall. Yuto blushed at the scene. Wooseok hugged him from behind, and then the older blushed for a completely different reason.

“Is this ok?” Wooseok asked. His breath on Yuto’s ear didn’t help the older’s case, so Yuto just nodded slightly. The nightlight did help a lot. “Good.”

Wooseok said, satisfied.

“Yeah. Good.”

Repeated Yuto, trying to slow down his racing heart. Wooseok squeezed the Japanese boy’s waist and Yuto squeaked in surprise, turning around. And then he was met with lips against his.

For all of Wooseok’s confidence, his kiss felt pretty insecure. Not that Yuto minded. He himself was quite inexperienced, and at the moment the only thing on his head was ‘Holy shit I’m kissing my best friend.’.

Their kiss was quick, and before Yuto knew it Wooseok was pulling back, cheeks dusted pink, much like Yuto’s probably were.

“What was that for?” The older asked, breathless. Wooseok shrugged. The room was dark, but not enough to hide the little hint of nervousness on the younger’s eyes.

“You shouldn’t keep things to yourself.”

Yuto understood that the other wasn’t talking about his fear of the dark.

“For how long have you known?” He asked.

“You’re a bit obvious. So for a while.”

Yuto chuckled and shook his head.

“You’re unbelievable.”

He mumbled, before leaning forwards and shyly kissing the younger.

They fell asleep together that night, illuminated by the little nightlight on the wall. And on Wooseok’s arms, Yuto found out that maybe he didn’t really have to keep everything to himself.


End file.
